That's My Brother
by HelpfulHaircut
Summary: A brief snapshot of Ginny at Hogwarts. Brothers are gross but they're hers and no one messes with Ginny Weasley's brothers. She may not know who did it but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a target.


**TITLE: That's My Brother **

**AUTHOR: HelpfulHaircut**

**DESCRIPTION: Brothers are gross but they're hers and no one messes with Ginny Weasley's brothers. She may not know who did it but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a target. **

**PAIRINGS: None mentioned**

**STATUS: complete**

**WARNINGS: none**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not making any money off of this, I think we all know that. ~HH**

**AN: go check out some fantastic original stuff at Fictionpress and Wattpad author name GruffChronicles! s/3339120/1/Gruff-Chronicles-Allegra-s-Story**

Many people pitied Ginny Weasley for having grown up with so many brothers. Her friends would often comment on how frustrating it must be and it was. It was incredibly frustrating. They were loud and opinionated men, all six of them. They sang loud songs and played rough games. It was often forgotten that Ginny was a girl at all, the boys not understanding why she would ask them to play house with her- or why 'playing house' couldn't include dragons or curses or dirt. They usually forgot she was a girl right up until an unrelated male came around, especially an interesting one, then they'd forget again as soon as he was gone (frightened away).

Ginny often bemoaned this fact loudly. Whatever man wanted to marry her would have to come in swinging a beater bat and throwing hexes. Hermione often reminded her, in an amused tone, that probably wouldn't do the trick either. Bill was a force to be reckoned with, strength and daring. Charlie had hordes of actual dragons and no one doubted his threat that he wasn't afraid to use them. Percy knew more curses, hexes, and jinxes than all of them combined and he was fast with them. Then there were the twins. Interested boys loved the twins until they didn't. When Fred and George would demonstrate one trick or another, proving what they were actually capable of. Then they'd ran, horrified. Michael Corner still wouldn't speak to her and neither Weasley had ever actually touched him. Then there was Ron. Ron and his caveman ways. He'd glower and growl and being the closest to Ginny, claim he didn't care. But all the while he'd complain loudly and be in the way.

Brothers were frustrating.

They were loud.

They were nosy.

They were mean.

They were rough.

They were vulgar.

Sometimes they even smelled bad.

But they were hers.

And so Ginny waited.

"Hey," Ron sat down beside her on the common room couch, folding his hands between his knees. He obviously didn't want to be there. "So… Neville said that you've been sitting here all day."

"I have." Ginny replied as Hermione tried to sneak in nonchalantly. Ginny eyed her warily. She loved Hermione but she knew how the muggleborn felt about Ron. Ginny hadn't even cared until recently. When they'd almost lost him. Ron had almost _died _and while they were the most frustrating beings in the world, they were hers.

"Why?" Ron asked, drawing her attention back to him.

"I'm waiting." Ginny replied calmly, sitting back.

"Oh." Ron frowned, giving in on the conversation. Hermione nudged him with her foot but withdrew it at Ginny's sharp look. Harry plopped down beside Ron, oblivious.

"Oi!" He shoved Ron half heartedly, "you didn't remind me about practice-" He paled as Ginny leapt up, leaning over Ron.

"You keep your hands to yourself, Harry Potter!"

"...ohh… Kay." He leaned back. Ron shrugged Ginny off of him and she settled back into the seat. "What's wrong with her then?"

"I don't _know_." Ron groaned, looking back to Ginny, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Ginny replied, "I'm fine." Hermione snorted and Ginny shrugged. She made eye contact with the muggleborn though, leaning onto Ron and laying her head on his shoulder. Ron shifted uncomfortably as though she might be diseased.

"Oh, that's sweet." Lavender Brown said. Ginny's head whipped around and the cold look she got kept her going. Dean snickered.

"What's your problem?" Ron asked again.

"Nothing." Ginny repeated.

"You almost died, Ron." Dean reminded him casually, doing his homework. "I think she's upset." Ron snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." He said flatly. He nudged Ginny, "what's wrong with you really?" At that exact moment, it all came together. Romilda Vane walked into the room. Ginny was up and slinging hexes before she could move or Hermione could take the redhead's wand. All of Romilda's hair lay around her in the floor and she was covered in long ropes of snot. Bats had filled the room.

"AND I DARE YOU TO TELL!" Ginny roared in the silence. She snatched her wand and Romilda shrank back, horrified. "That's _my_ brother you drugged, _trash._" Ginny shoved past her, sweeping up to her room with her nose in the air. Angelina Johnson stood on the stairs, staring with wide eyes as she passed. Ginny's eyes met hers and narrowed. Angelina had gotten the message.

"Guess you all heard that." Ron said in the silence, amused. Dean snickered.

**MISCHIEF MANAGED **


End file.
